


A Model Date

by chronicopheliac



Series: Reverent Indulgence [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dinner date at Hannibal's, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal finds out, Hannibal is a smooth Cannibal, Hannibal worshipping at the altar of Will Graham, Kissing, M/M, Overwhelmed Will, Praise Kink, Season/Series 01, Touching, Will was a model, sequel to a Tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will arrives at Hannibal's house for dinner after Hannibal found out about his old modeling days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Model Date

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the sequel that a few people actually DID ask for! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks again go out to [wrathofthestag](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com)/[Mwuahna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna) for the lovely graphic, which is [posted on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/post/149281779545/a-model-date), and for all her help, along with [Devereauxs_Disease](http://devereauxsdisease.tumblr.com) ([also on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxs_disease))!!! <3

Will stood at Hannibal’s front door for several minutes before he worked up the courage to ring the doorbell. He tugged uncomfortably at the sleeves of his suit, trying to ignore Bev’s words echoing in his head, _Trust me, you can't go wrong. He'll get a kick out of it._

Well, Hannibal certainly got _something_ out of it. As soon as the door opened, Hannibal malfunctioned. Frozen in place. Only for a moment, but long enough for Will to notice. The trouble was Hannibal's expression was difficult to decipher.

“Good evening, Will,” Hannibal said, stepping aside. “Please come in.”

Inside, Will took off his jacket and draped it over his arm. It was obvious Hannibal was distracted by the buttons of Will's shirt, strained as they were across Will’s chest.

“You're staring.”

“You must forgive me, Will. Am I recognizing one of your suits from your modeling days?”

Will looked away and cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. Doesn't really fit like it used to, though.” He cursed his inability to control his blushing.

“You're every bit as stunning in it now as you were then. Perhaps more.”

Words stuck in Will’s throat. He managed to force out a ‘thank you’ as Hannibal rested a hand at his lower back, leading him to the dining room. The touch scorched right through to Will’s skin.

They sat across from each other. Hannibal spent most of the meal with his eyes focused only on Will, a hunger in his gaze that was not sated by anything they ate. Nor was it subdued by their conversation, despite Will’s attempts to keep it casual and benign.

Best to leave before things got awkward. Well, _more_ awkward.

Dropping his napkin on his plate, Will stood. “It’s getting late. Thank you for the dinner, it was… good.”

Hannibal smiled, taking Will’s jacket from the back of his chair. “If it was only good, I suppose I’ll have to try harder next time.”

“Next time?”

“I would certainly like to have you for dinner again.”

“Ha! You’re just hoping I’ll wear another one of my suits.”

“I would prefer to see you out of them.”

“Oh. Wait, what?”

Hannibal dropped Will’s jacket back on the chair and reached out to run a finger along the edge of Will’s shirt collar. “You wear these clothes beautifully, Will,” he said as he ducked his head to speak against Will’s ear. “But I believe that there is a masterpiece beneath them.”

Will blushed. “A masterpiece? Hardly.”

“You should give yourself more credit, Will. Surely you must know how handsome you are. You were a model, after all.” The tip of Hannibal’s nose tickled at Will’s temple. His finger wandered over the skin on the back of Will’s neck.

He tugged lightly at Will’s collar, a gentle request for Will to follow as he stepped back. Will wanted to follow, but he was rooted to the spot. Stunned. He couldn’t quite process what was happening to him.

“I…” Words. He needed words. “I mean. I had a pretty face in college. But I wasn’t _that_ special.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and pulled him along, walking backward to the living room. That damn twinkle was back in his eyes. Will failed at not allowing himself to be mesmerized.

As they entered the room, Hannibal brought Will closer. “From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was enchanted.”

His hands bracketed Will’s face, barely touching. Brushing his fingertips over Will’s cheekbones. Down his neck. The edge of his collar, until he reached the top button, opening it. Will struggled to remember how to breathe.

“I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Dipping his head, Hannibal tucked his nose behind Will’s ear while continuing his trajectory down the centre of Will’s chest, undoing each button along the way. “You did your best to hide just how beautiful you are, but I could see.”

There was a blaze of fire. Flickering across the room, lighting the walls. Several seconds went by before Will realized that it was in the fireplace. Contained.

He thought he was being consumed.

Teeth grazed Will’s throat as Hannibal ran a hand over Will’s torso. The touch so feather-light, Will arched toward it, sighing with need. 

“I saw past your glasses.” Hannibal’s hands were so careful. “I saw past your prickly manner.” His lips so attentive. “And I saw past your rumpled wardrobe.”

It felt like worship.

Will had never felt so desirable in his life. So… appreciated. His mouth fell open in his attempt to speak, but no words came. Only sighs and moans as Hannibal worked his lips and teeth down to Will’s collarbone, pulling him in as he slid the shirt from Will’s shoulders.

The flames seemed to roar higher. Searing heat surrounded him. He felt lightheaded. Adrift as Hannibal nuzzled the side of his face, hands roaming over his chest and back. Guiding him toward the couch.

“Please allow me to show you how exquisite you truly are, Will.”

Settled against the cushions, Will could only stare as Hannibal nudged his legs apart and kneeled between them. He took both of Will’s hands in his own, turning them to press a kiss on the pulse of each wrist. The inside of each elbow. Leaning in to tug a nipple between his teeth, then the other.

“H-Hannibal,” Will gasped, writhing in his seat. His limbs refused to cooperate. Everything else was far away, a nebulous haze in the furthest corners of his mind. He needed to speak. To move.

“Let me adore you.”

Will didn’t realize that Hannibal hadn’t yet kissed him on the mouth until the moment it happened. A soft declaration, almost chaste were it not for Hannibal's hands unzipping the fly of Will's trousers. Pulling them down with Will's boxers to expose him. Will’s hands flew to Hannibal’s shoulders on impulse.

“Will?” Hannibal’s eyebrows were knitted with concern.

Fingers twitched over the solidity of Hannibal’s frame. Will shook his head. “Sorry. I’m fine. It’s fine. I…” _Don’t know how to ask for what I want._

If he couldn’t ask with words, perhaps he could get his body to cooperate long enough to beg with his mouth. He managed, at least, to move his hands to the front of Hannibal’s shirt. He curled his fingers into the fabric and pulled, fumbling for another kiss. 

It was clumsy at first, teeth crashing against tender flesh before Hannibal took control and pushed Will back. Plying him with more kisses, Hannibal stroked up and down Will’s forearms to soothe him back into a serene sort of exhilaration. Relaxed.

Hannibal traveled downward, the tip of his tongue leaving a cool, wet trail behind. Will shivered and tangled his hands into Hannibal’s hair. A distant part of him appreciated the disarray. He drew in a sharp breath as Hannibal took him into his mouth and teased him to fullness. 

Overwhelmed by Hannibal’s attention, Will dropped his head back. Every nerve tingled, he was so dizzy with need. Euphoric. Wave after wave of desire made Will arch up, seeking more. Deeper. Hannibal learned quickly what Will wanted. Understood what was being asked with each roll of Will’s hips. He gave Will everything with reverent indulgence, humming his own pleasure as his hands delivered what his mouth could not.

For a moment everything was dark. Will thought the fire had gone out, but it was just his vision going black as he was propelled over the edge. Hannibal held him through it, kept going until Will whimpered, overwrought with sensation.

Will had never been so pleasantly exhausted.

Hannibal swiped his thumb over the corner of his mouth and sucked it clean. “I’m afraid I’ve ruined your beautiful clothes.”

From somewhere in the fog of his mind, Will managed to answer, “S’okay. V’got more…”

Leaning in for a deep, lazy kiss, Hannibal grinned. “I would very much like to ruin them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come flail with me on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
